


La fin du monde, et nous

by mapleprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, BELIEVE ME LOTS OF IT, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Soldier a une habitude tres tres bizarre et malsaine, The Bad Guy Wins, Torture, je mets mes skills d'espagnol lv2 et russe lv3 à bon usage, maladie mentale
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Si peu de temps après sa renaissance, et Overwatch est une fois de plus détruite. Les quelques rescapés de la terrible attaque tentent tant bien que mal de survivre, animés par la vengeance, la lassitude, et surtout une formidable rage de survivre. Une résistance s'organise, mais elle semble si fragile...





	1. On the run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey guess who's back  
> OK bosser sur 2 fics en même temps c'est peut-être ambitieux, mais au moins ça me forcera à écrire, moi qui manquait de motivation ces derniers temps...  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire !  
> Petite note en passant, il y aura divers pairings - certains persos seront même avec plusieurs personnages différents au cours de l'histoire.

Les événements de la journée semblaient appartenir à un rêve - un très, _très_ mauvais rêve. Et pourtant, ils avaient malheureusement été bien réels, comme en témoignait sa douleur lancinante au bras. Lorsqu'elle combattait dans son MECA, il lui arrivait rarement de se blesser ; la créature de métal était équipée d'une impressionnante batterie de systèmes visant à protéger son utilisateur au maximum. Mais si elle devait se battre avec son pistolet pour seule arme , c'était une autre paire de manches. Cela ne lui était arrivé que deux fois auparavant, et elle aurait espéré que jamais cela ne se reproduise. Elle se sentait si vulnérable hors de son armure, comme totalement hors de son élément. D. Va disparaissait pour laisser place à Hana Song, qui ne tenait debout que car elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait de courir, elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

"D. Va ? Ça va ?"

La voix douce de Lúcio la tira de l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle leva le visage de ses genoux ; l'expression du Brésilien était emplie de bienveillance mais également d'inquiétude. La jeune streameuse n'avait aucune idée de comment son ami arrivait à rester fort malgré la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

"Ça va, merci."

Elle lui offrit son sourire si caractéristique, celui qu'elle arborait sur tous les posters et sur les photos avec ses fans. Celui qui était éclatant et vide. Mais Lúcio la connaissait bien, et il vit sans problème au travers de son mensonge. Son propre sourire disparaissant de son visage, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Hana éclata en sanglots pour la première fois depuis des mois, cachant honteusement son visage de ses mains tremblantes.

Toujours en silence, Lúcio lui passa un bras autour des épaules, et si Hana avait relevé la tête, elle aurait pu voir que les joues du musicien étaient aussi humides que les siennes.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le calme le plus complet, seuls les hoquets de Hana perçant le silence de temps à autre.  
Soudain, avec un bruit assourdissant, la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit et, par réflexe, Hana attrapa le pistolet posé à côté d'elle et le pointa sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Woah, du calme ! C'est juste moi, ce bon vieux Jamie, alors tu peux pointer ce truc ailleurs."

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, l'Australien leva les mains en l'air. Hana lui jeta un regard glacial avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit et de se retourner pour ne présenter que son dos aux deux autres.  
Avec un gros soupir, Lúcio se releva du sol où la manœuvre de son amie l'avait poussé.

"Jamison, essaie de toquer à la porte la prochaine fois."

Junkrat haussa les épaules et posa deux sacs sur le seul lit de la pièce, à côté de la jeune Coréenne.

"Ouais, ouais, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir. En attendant j'ai trouvé de la bouffe, servez-vous."

Hana ne réagit pas, mais Lúcio examina le contenu des sacs avec une suspicion non dissimulée.

"Tu as bien _acheté_ tout ça, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Mais oui, mon vieux, quand ces trous de balle ont attaqué le QG j'ai eu le temps de prendre tout mon pognon avant de m'enfuir."

Devant l'air peu approbateur du Brésilien, Junkrat leva les yeux au ciel.

"Enfin, mon gars, qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je l'ai volé ? Pas comme si ça allait leur manquer. Pis, on a besoin de bouffe. Surtout elle."

Jamison pointa Hana du doigt. Elle avait refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis leur arrivée en Arizona, et il avait même fallu la forcer à boire.

"Je n'ai pas faim." marmonna la jeune fille, toujours dos à ses coéquipiers.  
"Comme sa majesté voudra." grogna Junkrat en sortant un paquet de biscuits du sac. "Moi, je crève la dalle. Ça donne faim, toutes ces conneries."

Lúcio jeta un regard inquiet à Hana, avant de se servir à son tour.

"Merci d'avoir été chercher de quoi manger." fit-il à contrecœur. Après tout, si le Junker ne s'était pas chargé de les approvisionner, ils auraient été plus qu'embêtés. Le gérant du motel miteux dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge avait été bien peu aimable et très suspicieux envers eux, pas la peine d'aller lui reparler en quête de nourriture.

Lúcio ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. L'homme à la peau burinée par le soleil n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quitté l'Arizona une seule fois dans sa vie, et il fallait bien admettre que le trio avait tout pour jurer avec un cadre aussi rural. L'avantage, c'était qu'il était à peu près sûr que personne ne les reconnaîtrait dans ce patelin ; il avait rapidement évalué la moyenne d'âge à soixante ans en regardant les quelques passants dans la rue et en remarquant le manque d'établissements scolaires. Aucune chance qu'ils ne connaissent le visage d'une gameuse professionnelle ou d'un jeune DJ, et Junkrat lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas recherché en Arizona - enfin, pas qu'il sache.

Par précaution, ils avaient tout de même donné des faux noms à la réception. Jamison s'était là aussi occupé de tout ; il devait avoir l'habitude, et avait su convaincre le gérant sans trop de souci.  
Ainsi, le temps de leur séjour, ils seraient Shin Park, Lucas Jones et Floriano da Silva.

Lúcio fut tiré de ses pensées par une soudaine exclamation d'Hana qui arrêta net le babillage de Junkrat:

"Tu ne la fermes jamais ?!"

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur camarade. Ses yeux enflés et rougis étaient emplis de colère, et bien qu'elle fut encore allongée, son corps était tendu et prêt à attaquer.

"Dis donc, p'tite bécasse, j'te permets pas de me parler comme ça !"  
"Qui t'appelle bécasse, sale enfoiré ?!"  
"Ça suffit, vous deux, ne commencez pas à vous disputer !"

Peu habitués à ce que Lúcio hausse le ton, le duo cessa immédiatement de se chamailler.  
Lúcio soupira. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. À leur connaissance, personne d'autre n'avait réchappé de l'attaque du QG, et s'ils commençaient déjà à s'écharper, tout espoir serait perdu.

"On a eu une... journée éprouvante. Tous. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on est pas au bout de nos peines, alors ça vaut _vraiment_ pas le coup de se prendre la tête pour rien. On a juste besoin de sommeil, pour le moment."

D. Va lança un regard noir à Junkrat, mais elle n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle fourragea dans l'un des sacs de provisions, en tira un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau et partit s'installer sur le canapé à moitié défoncé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Oi-"

Lúcio mit sa main sur la bouche de Jamison avant qu'il ne puisse repartir dans les insultes.

"Laisse la tranquille."

Junkrat grommela avant de repousser agressivement la main de Lúcio et de s'installer dans un coin de la pièce en grommelant. L'Australien tira un tournevis de sa poche, enleva sa prothèse de jambe et se mit à travailler dessus sans cesser de marmonner.

Lúcio soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit. La cohabitation forcée serait rude.

* * *

 

Soldier se retourna pour la centième fois. Ou deux centième, peut-être ; il avait arrêté de compter à cinquante-deux. Il faisait face à la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel cette fois-ci, son fusil caché sous les draps, un revolver à la main. Enfin, pas _un_ revolver quelconque ; l'arme avait appartenu, jusqu'il y a très peu, à quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé plus que tout.  
Quand il la tenait en main, il lui semblait encore sentir la chaleur de la main de Jesse McCree dans la sienne. Mais il n'était pas idiot, et savait qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus que la sueur laissée par sa propre paume.

Il s'était senti affreusement coupable en prenant l'arme des mains du cadavre du cowboy. Mais il avait du être rapide, et il avait voulu garder quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de McCree.  
C'était un rituel macabre qu'il avait débuté lorsque le premier soldat sous ses ordres était tombé au combat. Une mèche de cheveux avait fait l'affaire, coupée lorsque personne d'autre ne regardait.  
Mais là, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il avait fallu courir, vite et loin. Sa première pensée avait été de prendre le poncho de McCree, mais il y avait aussitôt renoncé. C'était un cadeau d'Ana, et il savait que le brun y tenait plus que tout ; lui arracher dans la mort aurait été comme le tuer une deuxième fois.  
Alors il s'était saisi du revolver avec une rapidité qui l'avait écœuré, et avait détalé aussi vite que possible.

Soldier avait tenté de repousser l'assaut, et malgré le nombre impressionnant d'attaquants qu'il avait descendus, cela n'avait pas suffi.

C'était Angela qui l'avait forcé à s'enfuir, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle l'avait littéralement poussé dans le couloir menant la sortie avant de refermer la porte. Un coup de pistolet avait retenti, confirmant ce que Soldier craignait : le médecin avait détruit le verrou, rendant l'ouverture impossible. Il avait tambouriné à s'en faire saigner les doigts, mais personne ne lui avait ouvert. Si seulement il lui était resté des roquettes pour forcer le passage...

Il n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que de quitter leur base. Son plan initial était de prendre l'ennemi à revers, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse foncer vers l'entrée secrète, il avait compris à quel point sa tentative serait inutile.

Des camions entiers entouraient la base, sans nulle doute appartenant à la Griffe, continuant à déverser un flot de guerriers.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Soldier s'était senti totalement désemparé et désespéré. Aussi combatif fut-il, il avait très bien vu que ses chances d'abattre tous les assaillants à lui seul étaient bien trop proches de zéro pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque.

Jurant sous son masque, il avait sprinté vers un passage entre deux des camions. Il s'était aussitôt fait tirer dessus, mais malgré son âge il restait alerte et était parvenu à éviter les balles sans peine. Ne perdant pas de temps à attaquer l'ennemi - non que l'envie lui en manque - il avait couru sans relâche, et ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir semé ses poursuivants. Il connaissait les environs de la base mieux que quiconque, et était parvenu à se cacher dans un bosquet de la forêt environnante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les bruits de combat cessèrent de résonner au loin qu'il avait réalisé entièrement ce qui venait de se passer et s'était effondré. Il avait arraché son masque et l'avait jeté au loin, laissant les larmes de rage et de détresse couler sur son visage balafré.  
Serrant le revolver de Jesse contre sa poitrine, il s'était demandé si d'autres étaient tombés au combat. Cette pensée insupportable et morbide avait tourné sans arrêt dans sa tête, bien qu'il eut fait son possible pour la chasser. Il considérait les autres membres de l'équipe comme sa famille, et la simple idée qu'un autre ait pu mourir le rendait malade.

Soldier pensait avoir perdu trop de camarades et trop d'amis pour qu'en perdre à nouveau soit si douloureux, mais à l'évidence il s'était trompé.  
Ses larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de couler pendant un bon moment, comme si en pleurant McCree il pleurait tous ceux qu'il avait pu perdre par le passé dans de telles attaques, et tous ceux qui étaient peut-être tombés ce jour là.

Et lorsque ses joues avaient été sèches, sa main s'était crispée sur le revolver. Sa résolution était revenue avec son calme.  
Quel qu'en soit le prix, il vengerait Jesse. Il ferait payer la Griffe, et il les ferait payer le prix fort.

Sa haine s'était cristallisée sur Reaper. A l'exception de Widowmaker, qui n'était que la coquille vide de ce qu'Amélie Lacroix avait pu être, c'était le seul visage qu'il pouvait associer à la Griffe. Les autres n'étaient que d'anonymes assassins.  
Et puis, Reaper symbolisait tout ce qu'il haïssait en ce monde : la trahison, la violence gratuite, les conflits puériles et destructeurs.  
Il savait que c'était idiot de tout mettre sur le dos de son ancien compagnon d'armes. Mais il s'en fichait.

Jack Morrison était mort il y a cinq ans, et alors qu'il commençait à revivre auprès de sa nouvelle famille d'adoption, Gabriel Reyes l'avait encore tué.  
Désormais, il n'y aurait plus que Soldier 76.

Il se promit de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé jurer faire jusqu'alors : tuer Gabriel Reyes de ses propres mains.


	2. Esquisses d'espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros après la deuxième chute d'Overwatch.   
> Les pérégrinations de Jamie/D. Va/Lucio et Soldier resteront le fil rouge de ce récit, mais les points de vue d'autres personnages seront explorés.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> \- Sarah

Sombra émergea des bras de Morphée bien avant que le réveil que ne puisse sonner. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, et elle avait même tendance à devoir programmer plusieurs sonneries avant de pouvoir émerger ; et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale son café, ses pensées demeuraient embrouillées. Widow disait que cela n'arriverait pas si elle ne passait pas ses soirées sur son écran et si elle se couchait à des heures décentes ; mais de toute façon, Sombra n'avait jamais été du matin.

Sauf que ce jour la était spécial. Malheureusement, pas dans le bon sens du terme ; plutôt dans le sens à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Aux yeux du monde, "Sombra" était une hackeuse sans merci, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, capable de manipuler données informatiques et personnes à sa guise, menaçant et faisant du chantage à tout va. Ce qui était vrai, en un sens ; la jeune femme ne regrettait aucun de ses gestes, aussi révoltants qu'ils fussent.  
Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle tirait un plaisir quelconque de ses agissements. Elle n'était pas spécialement sadique, et n'aimait pas devoir en arriver à menacer certaines personnes ; et, surtout, elle détestait devoir menacer de s'en prendre à leurs proches innocents.

Mais la vérité était à ce prix. Ce sur quoi elle travaillait depuis si longtemps nécessitait qu'elle emploie certains moyens aussi révoltants.  
Et puis, Sombra devait admettre qu'il y avait un certain côté jouissif à manipuler à sa guise les plus puissants corrompus de ce monde.

Mais la mission du jour était toute autre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que la Griffe avait rasé le dernier bastion d'Overwatch, et capturé la plupart de ses membres. Certains étaient portés disparus, probablement en fuite, étant donné que les décombres avaient minutieusement été fouillées. Ils n'y avaient trouvé que deux cadavres.

Elle avait brièvement connu l'une des victimes, Jesse McCree. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés deux ans auparavant, lorsque tous deux n'étaient pas encore affiliés à leurs organisations respectives. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans le même patelin du Nouveau Mexique, et avaient passé des soirées agréables au bar local autour d'un - ou plusieurs - verre(s). C'était la première fois depuis un moment que Sombra avait pu presque considérer quelqu'un comme un ami, et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Et puis, il avait fallu s'enfuir à nouveau. Les chasseurs de primes sur ses traces ne s'arrêtaient jamais, la traquant inlassablement. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié le sourire charmeur et la dégaine ringarde du cowboy.

Lorsque Reaper lui avait remis le dossier contenant toutes les informations en sa possession sur les membres de la nouvelle version d'Overwatch, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement en revoyant le visage à moitié caché par un vieux chapeau.

La Mexicaine avait senti son estomac se nouer lorsqu'elle avait découvert le cadavre de l'Américain. Étrangement, un sourire était fixé sur ses lèvres froides, comme s'il avait trouvé la mort dans un moment de félicité. Sombra lui avait délicatement fermé les paupières, lui donnant l'air encore plus bienheureux.

Elle avait assisté à son enterrement, deux jours après. La Griffe avait réservé un sort bien plus atroce à l'autre macchabée, mais McCree avait eu droit à une inhumation en bonne et due forme grâce à l'intervention de Reaper. Sombra savait très bien que les deux hommes avaient été proches jadis, et que l'ancien chef de Blackwatch considérait son protégé comme son fils.

Seule elle et Gabriel avaient été présents à l'enterrement. Son associé avait décidé de l'inhumer sur une falaise californienne surplombant le Pacifique. L'endroit était calme, entre une grotte et quelques arbres. L'herbe y verdoyait, parsemée de primevères ; un léger souffle iodé balayait la falaise.

La tombe de McCree était sommaire. Gabriel avait creusé le trou lui-même, ce qui avait pris un bout de temps. Sombra n'avait pipé mot pendant l'opération, se contenant de regarder le corps enveloppé dans un linge aux motifs traditionnels mexicains. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi, avec l'approbation de Gabriel, en se rappelant qu'un soir McCree lui avait parlé, avec beaucoup de tendresse, de sa mère mexicaine décédée alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Son père, un fermier américain, avait continué à l'élever avec une éducation mixte résultant d'un mariage des deux cultures.

Une fois que son coéquipier eut fini de creuser un trou rudimentaire, il y avait déposé le corps de Jesse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Sombra le vit retirer son masque et put voir son visage. Bien sûr, elle savait à quoi Gabriel ressemblait, ayant minutieusement épluché tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur son passé. Mais voir la chair tuméfiée émettre une fumée noirâtre, et par moments prendre feu spontanément avant de cicatriser immédiatement, c'était une toute autre histoire. Sans parler des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur la peau meurtrie.

La jeune femme avait aidé Gabriel à ensevelir la dépouille de McCree. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se procurer une pierre tombale aussi belle qu'ils auraient aimé, et avaient dû faire avec les moyens du bord ; une stèle en granite ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, sur laquelle avait été gravé :

"Jesse Estefan McCree  
March, 29th 2039 - March, 21st 2076  
May he rest in peace"

Ils étaient encore restés un petit moment, avant de retourner à leurs obligations. Avant de partir, Gabriel avait laissé un bouquet de tulipes blanches, puis remis son masque et n'avait pas adressé un mot à Sombra jusqu'à leur retour au quartier général de la Griffe.

La sonnerie du réveil la tira brusquement de ses réflexions. Avec un grognement, Sombra éteignit l'engin de malheur et sortit de son lit. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle s'habilla avant de faire chauffer de l'eau pour son café matinal. Elle attrapa une barre de céréales, puis se connecta à l'Hypernet pour se mettre au courant des nouvelles du jour.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'alerte nationale la plus récente. Reaper allait être furieux.

La journée allait être longue.

 

* * *

 

"Je crois qu'ils commencent à _vraiment_ se méfier de nous."

Junkrat grogna, mais malheureusement D. Va avait raison. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge au motel Deep Waters, et bien que faisant leur possible pour se fondre dans la population, la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour du patelin. Le village accueillait rarement des étrangers, et quand il y en avait de passage, c'était pour une nuit maximum. Alors leur trio pour le moins singulier avait fait parler de lui, surtout que leur arrivée avait coïncidé avec le début d'une série de vols dans plusieurs magasins des environs. On n'avait jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit contre eux, mais les suspicions des villageois ne faisaient que croître avec le temps.

Lúcio et Hana avaient réussi à gagner un peu d'argent, suffisamment pour payer la chambre mais pas assez pour s'acheter de la nourriture - ou des vêtements moins voyants. Ils avaient donc, après une longue hésitation, décidé de fermer les yeux sur les larcins de Junkrat. Le Brésilien donnait des cours de danse aux retraités du village, tandis que Hana travaillait à la réception du motel.

"Il fallait bien s'en douter." admit Lúcio en enfilant des vêtements propres que Junkrat lui avait rapporté la veille. Le jeune homme avait mené une véritable expédition pendant deux jours, partant à pied avec un pistolet à moitié déglingué et revenant dans un van rempli de vivres, de vêtements et même d'armes. Le véhicule était une antiquité datant au moins des années 2030, mais il fonctionnait, et c'était tout ce que le Junker attendait de lui.

Ses deux camarades ne lui avaient demandé aucun compte sur la façon dont il s'était procuré tout cela, et ils n'avaient pas eu à le faire ; le journal local s'en était chargé pour eux. Heureusement, Jamison avait pensé à dissimuler son visage, mais sa "jambe" artificielle était tout de même très reconnaissable.

Evidemment, depuis, le village entier semblait extrêmement suspicieux à leur encontre, et ils avaient bien compris que l'heure était venue de quitter l'endroit.

"Non, mais je veux dire, j'ai entendu le patron au téléphone et il était en train d'appeler la police."

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur elle. Le regard du jeune DJ était terrifié, mais celui du féru d'explosifs semblait briller.

"Non, non, Jamison, on ne va pas chercher à se battre avec les flics." prévint Lúcio en interceptant l'expression sadique de Junkrat.  
"T'es sûr ? Parce qu'avec les bébés que j'ai ramenés, on pourrait leur faire une sacrée fête."  
"Mais t'es sérieux ?! On risque de se faire défoncer si on fait ça !" s'exclama Hana en l'attrapant par les bretelles de son pantacourt. "On ne prend aucun risque, on peut pas-"  
"On peut pas gâcher ce que Zarya a fait pour nous." acheva Lúcio en séparant le duo. "On n'a pas le choix, on doit partir. Maintenant."

Junkrat tenta de négocier, mais ses deux partenaires ne fléchirent pas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur nouveau van, D. Va au volant et pied au plancher.

En quittant la ville, ils croisèrent une voiture de police. Mais Junkrat avait pris soin d'enlever la plaque d'immatriculation de l'engin, qui avait sûrement été déclaré comme volé. Il avait également repeint le van vite fait pendant la nuit, histoire de brouiller les pistes le plus possible.

"On va où, maintenant ?" demanda D. Va une fois qu'ils furent à un quart d'heure du patelin.  
"J'sais pas... y'a pas de carte dans ce machin."  
"On pourrait rouler de nuit et voir où on arrive demain matin. On sera suffisamment loin d'ici, et on pourra aviser à ce moment." offrit Lúcio.

Le trio resta silencieux pendant un moment, avec le bruit du moteur pour seul fond sonore. N'y tenant plus, Junkrat craqua et décida de leur exposer une idée qui avait germé dans son esprit depuis leur exil forcé :

"Eh les gars, ça vous dirait de vous venger ? J'veux dire, ces connards de la Griffe nous ont tout pris. Alors on a qu'à leur rendre la pareille !"

Il ponctua sa proposition d'un rire maniaque. D'un coup d'œil, Lúcio vit qu'une lueur folle s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'Australien, et comprit qu'il était reparti dans une de ses "crises". Il regrettait que Roadhog ne soit pas avec eux ; lui seul avait le secret pour calmer son employeur lorsqu'il s'agitait trop.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de toute façon ? On est que trois et ils sont... des centaines, peut-être plus. C'est du suicide." grommela Hana.

Elle avait eu beaucoup plus de mal que Lúcio à s'habituer à la compagnie de Jamison. Le jeune homme avait le don de l'exaspérer, et ils avaient souvent des points de vue diamétralement opposés. En particulier, elle s'était enflammée contre lui lorsqu'il s'était mis à insulter Zenyatta, suggérant que l'Omniaque les avait peut-être vendus auprès de la Griffe.

"Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre, que ce soit du suicide ? On a quoi à perdre ? Moi, j'veux pas passer ma vie à courir et en étant un planqué. C'pas mon style."

Hana appuya brutalement sur la pédale de freinage.

"Comment ça, on a rien à perdre ?! On a la chance d'être en vie, je te signale ! Et Zarya-"  
" _On s'en fout de Zarya_ , bordel ! Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont butée ! Et comme tu le dis, nous on est vivants, alors on peut-"

Il fut interrompu net par une claque de la jeune Coréenne, dont les yeux noirs brûlaient d'une colère si intense que même Lúcio n'eut pas spécialement envie de l'arrêter.

"T'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste, Jamison ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ?!"  
"Qui tu traites d'égoïste ?! C'est toi l'égoïste ! Tu veux passer ta vie à avoir peur ? Ou essayer de faire quelque chose de con mais brave ?"  
"Depuis quand tu veux être courageux ? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est faire ta stupide mission suicide ! Alors tu sais quoi, va crever si tu veux, et fais toutes les explosions que tu voudras !"

Hana avait hurlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et ses mots avaient été plus cruels que ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire, mais sur le moment elle s'en fichait. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et elle ne lâcha pas Junkrat du regard. Ce dernier semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler, mais il finit par se contenter d'ouvrir la portière et de quitter le van.

"Sérieux..." marmona Lúcio en sortant du véhicule à son tour. "Hana, attends là s'il te plaît."

D. Va ne répondit pas, mais son ami savait que jamais elle ne partirait sans lui. Il se lança à la poursuite de Junkrat, courant plus vite que le blond ne marchait.

"Hey, hey Jamison, attends ! Reviens, tu-"  
"J'peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai fait ça toute ma putain de vie."

Junkrat ne daigna même pas le regarder lorsqu'il répondit. Lúcio ne renonça pas ; il savait que le jeune homme pouvait être têtu comme une mule quand il s'y mettait.

"Ça serait dommage que tu partes... il faut qu'on reste soudés."  
"Ah ouais, et pourquoi j'me taperais de rester soudé avec l'autre tapette ?"

Le sang de Lúcio ne fit qu'un tour, mais il se força à garder un ton diplomate.

"Jamison, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas d'Hana comme ça. Elle n'a rien d'une poule mouillée, et c'est même peut-être la plus courageuse de nous. Elle a tout abandonné pour défendre son pays."

Junkrat ne ralentit pas, mais Lúcio ne cessa pas de le suivre pour autant.

"Je ne suis pas contre ton idée de revanche, mais... pas comme ça. Pas juste nous trois avec des flingues et des grenades."

Jamison stoppa net, son regard soudainement inquisiteur braqué sur Lúcio.

 

* * *

 

Soldier monta le volume de la radio jusqu'au maximum. Il n'était pas spécialement un grand amateur de musique techno, mais c'était la seule fréquence qu'il captait et il avait besoin d'un fond sonore. La musique l'avait toujours aidé à se concentrer, peu importait de quel genre qu'elle fut - bon, sauf quand Reinhardt passait du Eddie Mitchell à fond.

Mais surtout, elle l'empêchait de trop penser à autre chose que son plan d'action. Les pensées intrusives qu'il pouvait avoir étaient noyées par les décibels, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qu'il était en train de préparer était plutôt risqué, et pouvait très mal se finir pour lui s'il gérait mal la situation.

Il avait décidé de recruter des alliés dans sa croisade contre la Griffe. Il n'était pas idiot, et savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en prendre seul à l'organisation.

Mais avec tous ses anciens alliés capturés ou, il l'espérait, en fuite, ses options étaient plus que limitées. Il avait toutefois eu une idée folle en contemplant le Pacificateur de McCree une nuit où il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Une idée qui était loin de l'enchanter, mais il n'en avait pas eu d'autre et brûlait de repartir à l'action.

Surtout que le matin même, un message d'alerte avait été diffusé sur l'Hypernet. Le texte était accompagné de deux photos de lui, et stipulait que "l'homme se faisant appeler Soldier 76 était un dangereux terroriste recherché mort ou vif". Une somme conséquente était promise en échange de sa remise aux autorités américaines. Le vieux soldat fut cependant surpris que l'annonce ne contienne ni son vrai nom, ni de photo de lui sans son masque.

Il avait toutefois compris que le temps lui était compté, et que s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance d'agir, il lui faudrait faire vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques notes en vrac !  
> "Estefan" signifie victorieux - en plus je trouve que c'est un nom qui sonne bien !  
> J'ai choisi une date de naissance pour McCree en me basant sur une signification simplifiée des signes du Zodiaque. J'ai trouvé que Bélier lui convenait bien.  
> Je n'ai pas choisi que Gabe mette des tulipes blanches au hasard... le langage des fleurs est quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup !


	3. Mains tendues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici la suite des péripéties de nos héros - et de nos antagonistes. Pour le mois à venir, les nouveaux chapitres sortiront de manière assez irrégulière au vu des partiels que j'ai à préparer...  
> Petite note : ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> \- Sarah

Le jour commençait à poindre sur la Route 66, colorant les rocs environnants de rouge et d'ocre. D'ordinaire silencieux, le lever du soleil était cette fois ci accompagné d'un bruit de moteur pétaradant ; un antique van rouge dévalait la route que plus personne n'empruntait.

À son volant, Junkrat s'efforçait de ne pas faire trop de bruit - un sacré exploit pour l'Australien. Hana et Lúcio dormaient sur la banquette arrière, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur les genoux de son ami. Ils s'étaient relayés et avaient conduit toute la nuit ; Hana avait laissé la place à Lúcio au bout de quatre heures, qui avait lui-même donné le volant à Junkrat après cinq heures. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que le blond conduisait en silence, et cela était loin de lui plaire.

Conduire, en soi, ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il s'agisse d'un deux roues, d'une voiture ou même d'un camion. Roadhog était souvent au volant lors de leurs diverses... « aventures », mais il lui arrivait aussi de prendre le relais. Il mettait alors de la musique à fond pour pouvoir l'entendre au-dessus du bruit infernal de la moto de son partenaire, optant en général pour de vieux tubes des années 2010. Il ne connaissait pas très bien les paroles, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de chanter à tue-tête, parfois accompagné par son garde du corps- Jamison avait remarqué que si Mako n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, il semblait en revanche apprécier de chanter. Le jeune homme trouvait que son aîné avait une belle voix, grave et puissante, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre plus souvent, et-

Merde. Merde, _merde, **fuck**_ **.** C'était précisément pour cela que Jamison n'aimait pas rester dans le silence. Son fichu cerveau attaqué par les radiations ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter de ressasser un tas de pensées plus ou moins gaies, et parler ou chanter l'aidait à se concentrer sur l'instant présent, à rester ancré dans la réalité. Mais sans personne pour le garder dans le présent, et à force de conduire sur une route monotone, Junkrat commençait à dériver lentement mais sûrement vers les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit.

A commencer par ses souvenirs de l'attaque du QG d'Overwatch, qui les avait tous pris par surprise. Aucun ne s'attendait à voir débarquer la Griffe ; tous pensaient leur dernier refuge à l'abri de l'organisation criminelle. Il s'agissait d'une base souterraine dans la Vallée de la Mort, une ancienne base militaire désaffectée que Winston avait remise au goût du jour. Les héros avaient été forcés d'y migrer après la destruction de l'observatoire de Gibraltar par un bombardement de l'organisation ennemie. Ils avaient pris soin de ne pas tous y arriver en même temps ou par les mêmes chemins, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

N'ayant pas subi de nouvel assaut de la Griffe en deux mois, ils avaient tous commis la même erreur : baisser leur vigilance. Ils étaient tellement soigneux, tellement discrets dans leurs déplacements qu'il leur semblait impossible que qui que ce soit puisse les retrouver, d'autant plus que l'endroit n'avait jamais officiellement appartenu à Overwatch.

À bien y réfléchir, Junkrat en était arrivé à une conclusion plutôt amère. Soit ils avaient été moins prudents qu'ils ne le pensaient... soit quelqu'un les avait _trahis_.  
Cette dernière possibilité ne lui donnait qu'une envie : démasquer le coupable et lui faire payer. Oh, pas l'abattre ; du moins, pas immédiatement. Pas avant d'avoir essayé plusieurs... _gadgets_ sur lui.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, un sourire empli non de joie mais de folie et de rage s'étira sur les lèvres craquelées de Jamison. Peu importait le responsable de ce désastre, après tout ; traître ou pas, il se ferait un plaisir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Pour être honnête, la destruction de leur dernier bastion était loin d'être ce qui l'énervait le plus. Non, ce qui le rendait dingue, c'est que cette catastrophe l'avait séparé de Mako.  
Il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître à Lúcio et D. Va. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une séparation imprévue arrivait au duo de criminels ; il y avait bien eu cette fois en Espagne où Junkrat s'était fait kidnapper (il avait beaucoup aimé la façon dont Mako avait fini par voler sa rescousse. Qui aurait cru que de simples coups de crochet de boucher pourraient venir à bout d'un gang entier ?). Et la fois où, après leur petite "virée" à Londres, ils avaient été incarcérés dans deux prisons différentes.

Jamison n'aimait pas beaucoup penser à cette fois-là. Plus _jamais_ il ne voulait retourner en prison ; autant se tirer une balle.

Mais une fois de plus, Mako était venu le chercher. Junkrat était en train de préparer un explosif pour le tirer de là lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte, révélant son partenaire couvert de sang.

_Junkrat ?_

Mais cette fois, Roadhog ne viendrait pas le sauver. Il avait vu un des agents de la Griffe lui loger une balle dans la cuisse, l'arrêtant net dans son élan et le faisant tomber au sol avec grand bruit. L'Australien avait lancé une grenade au visage de l'ennemi, faisant littéralement exploser son crâne, projetant de la matière grise sur les murs. Mais cette vengeance n'avait pas guéri Mako ; et son aîné n'avait pas pu s'enfuir avec lui.

Junkrat avait essayé de convaincre D. Va et Lúcio de revenir pour lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas voulu, peu importe combien le blond insistait, ou les menaces qu'il avait pu proférer à leur encontre. Il avait fini par décider d'y aller seul, mais ses deux camarades avaient employé le peu de force qu'il leur restait pour le retenir de courir vers une mort aussi certaine que stupide.

_Jamison ? Hé, Jamie, tu m'entends ?_

Depuis leur arrivée en Arizona, le jeune homme n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois son ami aux deux autres fugitifs.

Il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il pourrait se mettre s'il se mettait à parler de Mako. Les disputes étaient quotidiennes entre lui et Hana, mais ce sujet-là, il le savait, risquait de le faire perdre tout contrôle et commettre des actes qu'il pourrait par la suite regretter. Par plusieurs fois, il avait failli lever la main sur l'un d'eux, les étrangler aurait été si facile, ces sales _traîtres_ qui l'avaient empêché d'aider le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu, Mako, _son_ Mako-

_JAMISON !_

Le jeune homme fut brusquement ramené à la réalité en sentant quelque chose sur sa main. Par réflexe, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de freinage et hurla, lançant des regards terrifiants et terrifiés tout autour de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix était plutôt calme, ne trahissant qu'une pointe d'angoisse. Il fallut quelques secondes à Jamison pour se rappeler que la personne lui parlant s'appelait Lúcio, et qu'il n'était pas censé être un ennemi. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles diminua pour finalement atteindre un niveau tolérable, tandis que sa respiration accélérée était la seule source de bruit dans le véhicule. Lúcio le regardait d'un air hésitant, sa main placée au-dessus de celle de Junkrat, sans toutefois toucher le jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix d'Hana était à la fois inquiète et ensommeillée.

« Rien de grave. C'est juste que... je me suis réveillé et Jamison avait l'air... bizarre. »

Junkrat détourna le regard. Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout, si son esprit avait tendance à s'enfuir de son corps. Ca ne gênait pas Mako, ça-  
Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à son compagnon d'armes, sinon- _sinon-_  
Trop tard.  
Jamison Fawkes, criminel recherché au niveau international, anarchiste, assassin, braqueur, éclata en sanglots.

Lúcio et Hana ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir le blond partir dans des accès de folie par le passé, mais jamais de le voir pleurer.

« Jamison... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme semblait parti dans une véritable crise d'hystérie, à en juger son corps parcouru de soubresauts au rythme de ses pleurs erratiques et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans avoir aucun sens. Lúcio sortit rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté du conducteur, sans ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Junkrat. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ce genre de situation, et craignait que tenter le moindre contact physique ait des conséquences désastreuses, il voulait simplement donner un peu d'air frais à l'Australien.

« Jamison. Ecoute-moi. »

Le DJ leva un visage surpris vers Hana, qui se tenait à côté de lui. La jeune fille s'agenouilla et attrapa les mains de leur camarade dans les siennes.

« C'est moi, Hana. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là pour toi, et Lúcio aussi. Nous sommes seuls en plein milieu d'une route déserte, personne ne peut nous faire de mal. Ca va aller. »

Elle continua à parler jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Junkrat se tarissent, caressant doucement ses mains en un geste répétitif et rassurant. Son ami brésilien la regarda faire, impressionné. Il lui semblait que les propos du jeune criminel devenaient plus cohérents, car Hana lui répondait. Toutefois, il restait un peu à l'écart pour laisser son camarade respirer, et il ne put entendre ce dont parlait le duo.  
Lorsqu'enfin Jamison fut complètement calmé, D. Va se leva et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je vais conduire. »

Lúcio jura entendre un petit « merci » quitter les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il montait à l'arrière du véhicule. La jeune streameuse prit place au volant, et le DJ monta à côté d'elle. Elle démarra rapidement, et au bout de cinq minutes, le duo entendit un faible ronflement en provenance de la banquette arrière. Junkrat était allongé sur les sièges en simili cuir, son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses joues étaient encore humides, mais son visage semblait plus serein.

« Comment tu as su quoi faire ? » demanda Lúcio à voix basse.

Hana lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Bien qu'elle offrit un sourire sincère, son regard avait l'air un peu distant, et même légèrement embué.

« On voit de drôles de choses au front. Même les plus forts finissent par craquer, et crois-moi, on a pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre ce genre de trucs sur le tas. »

Lúcio ne lui demanda pas plus de détails ; si la Coréenne était l'emblème du programme MECA et pilotait son robot avec beaucoup de fierté, elle restait en revanche très discrète sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir lors de la guerre contre les Omniaques.

* * *

Sombra grimaça lorsqu'elle entra dans la cellule à la suite de Reaper. La jeune femme détestait ce genre d'interrogatoire où l'adversaire était dans une prison, menotté, menacé par plusieurs gardes et incapable de riposter. Non, ce qu'elle préférait, c'était lorsque l'autre pensait être sur un pied d'égalité. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat de ruses et d'astuce, et non d'une arme braquée sur la tempe.

« Aleksandra Zaryanova. »

Un soupir dédaigneux répondit à Gabriel. Le peu de lumière fourni par le tube à néon accroché au plafond permettait tout juste de distinguer la silhouette de la captive ; musclée, imposante, et surtout, assurée, malgré les deux semaines passées dans la pièce de neuf mètres carrés. Sombra n'en attendait pas moins de l'athlète russe.

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »  
« Vous pouvez toujours, ça ne veut pas dire que j'y répondrai. »

La voix de Zarya était légèrement éraillée. Sombra devina que malgré son air si sûr d'elle, confiant et courageux, la jeune femme devait avoir usé de ses cordes vocales durant les jours précédents. Pas étonnant, au vu des marques pourpres striant sa peau pâle. La Mexicaine frissonna légèrement de dégoût en remarquant que les murs étaient par endroits couverts de taches sombres ; elle n'était vraiment pas une grande admiratrice des méthodes de la Griffe.

« J'irai droit au but. Où sont les autres ? »

Malgré le peu de luminosité dans la pièce, Sombra jura que Zarya avait esquissé un sourire triomphant.

« Quels _autres_ ? Il faudrait être plus précis. »

C'était un piège grossier ; si Reaper lui donnait des noms, elle en déduirait qui parmi ses compagnons avait réussi à s'échapper, et qui avait été capturé ou abattu. Or il fallait maintenir l'ennemi dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible ; c'était la base de toutes les tactiques de Sombra, et à son sens agir autrement relevait de l'idiotie la plus pure.

« Ceux que tu as aidés à s'échapper, par exemple. » offrit-il d'un ton las.  
« Je n'ai aidé personne en particulier. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de protection d'Over- »

Le bruit du gant en métal de Reaper frappant la peau meurtrie de Zarya résonna dans la petite cellule, sans parvenir à lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement. L'homme masqué adressa un signe de tête à Sombra, qui comprit que c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène.

« Le moins tu joueras les idiotes, le plus facile ça sera pour toi. » avertit-elle en s'approchant de la soldate russe.

Sombra donna un rapide coup de poignet entre Zarya et elle, matérialisant plusieurs holoécrans. Trois d'entre eux affichaient des visages que l'haltérophile ne connaissait que trop bien, tandis qu'un quatrième montrait le site Hypernet du gouvernement américain.

« Hana Song, Lúcio Correia dos Santos et Jamison Fawkes, ça te dit quelque chose ? On ne pense pas que ces gamins puissent tenter quelque chose contre nous, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, _amiga_. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on les cherche sans les trouver, mais entre temps on a trouvé autre chose. »

D'un geste de l'index, elle fit apparaître un cinquième écran et lança une vidéo. La qualité de l'image était pauvre, et il n'y avait pas de son, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
La scène se passait dans un couloir étroit de la base californienne d'Overwatch. Zarya, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un marcel, tenait son canon à particules à bout de bras, tentant de repousser trois agents de la Griffe, reconnaissables à leurs combinaisons noires. De son bras gauche, elle adressait des signes de la main aux trois cadets d'Overwatch, qui semblaient grandement agités ; au bout d'un moment, Zarya braqua son arme sur le plafond et tira, causant un éboulement qui sépara le couloir en deux sans possibilité de communiquer.

« Joli sens du sacrifice. » Sombra était à moitié moqueuse, mais également à moitié honnête ; elle se savait personnellement incapable de prendre le risque d'être capturée ou tuée pour protéger quelqu'un. « Nous pensons que tu les as forcés à s'échapper. La question est donc : où ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? » rit Zarya en haussant les épaules. « Même s'ils ont pu s'enfuir, le monde est vaste. Comment aurais-je la moindre idée d'où ils ont pu aller ? »

Le soudain éclat de lumière bleuté qui jaillit devant elle indiqua à Sombra que Reaper avait utilisé un pistolet électrique sur la prisonnière. Prise au dépourvu, cette fois-ci elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, tandis que son corps massif se convulsait sous les liens de fer l'attachant à une chaise.

« Ne joue pas les impertinentes. Tu leur as dit où aller, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Я говорю правду, _пиздец_ ! Je ne sais pas, je vous l'ai dit. »  
« C'est ta dernière chance de tout avouer, _amiga_. Si tu nous le dis, nous irons personnellement les chercher. Sinon, leurs photos se retrouveront avec celles des criminels les plus recherchés du pays. Et je ne garantis pas qu'on nous les rapporte vivants.»

L'index de la hackeuse se balança au-dessus du cliché de D. Va, l'approchant dangereusement de l'écran où était affiché le site de la Maison Blanche.

« Au risque de me répéter, _су́ки_ , je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. »

Zarya s'efforçait de rester calme, mais il était évident que la jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter. Sa voix s'était mise à trembler très légèrement, et elle parlait plus vite. Peu de personnes auraient pu prêter attention à ces changements minimes, mais Sombra avait l'habitude de voir ses adversaires perdre leurs moyens à mesure que l'affrontement progressait.

« D'accord, je te crois. Mais en ce cas, il va falloir que d'autres personnes nous aident à les trouver. Si toute la population s'y met, ça devrait aider. »

Ignorant les protestations de sa prisonnière – qu'elle ne comprenait pas de toute façon, étant donné que la moitié était en russe – Sombra mit rapidement en ligne les clichés des trois fugitifs accompagnés d'un rapide texte expliquant pourquoi il était primordial de les livrer aux autorités aussi vite que possible.

« ESPECES DE- »  
« Oh, la ferme, Zaryanova. » grommela Reaper en lui tirant une balle dans la jambe.

Sombra détourna le regard, ne voulant pas affronter celui de la jeune femme. La Mexicaine n'avait d'ordinaire jamais peur de ses adversaires, et pouvait sans problème soutenir leur regard empli de haine et de ressentiment lorsqu'elle leur faisait des coups similaires. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux sombres de Zarya qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Un feu sauvage qui venait de s'y allumer et qu'elle ne sentait pas prêt de s'éteindre.

* * *

Au vu des photos de lui parues le matin même sur tous les sites gouvernementaux et les principales chaînes d'informations, Soldier avait décidé de troquer sa veste voyante contre d'autres vêtements d'un tout autre style, qui pourraient de plus convenir à sa mission de recrutement.

Profitant de ce que son véritable visage n'avait pas été diffusé – un mystère à creuser quand il en aurait le temps -, il s'était procuré de nouveaux habits dans un magasin du village près duquel il avait établi sa planque. Le vendeur l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux, mais le vieux soldat n'en avait que faire ; même si l'homme était paranoïaque et appelait la police sitôt Soldier sorti de sa boutique, il serait déjà loin.

Soldier courut jusqu'à la maison désaffectée où il avait établi son quartier général. La bâtisse était à la sortie de la ville et tombait en ruines ; mais environ le tiers en restait habitable et à l'abri des regards et de la pluie, ce qui suffisait à l'Américain. Il se changea à la hâte, enfilant les vêtements sombres rehaussés d'un bleu nuit. Il pensa que la tenue aurait beaucoup plu à McCree – ce qui était exactement pourquoi il l'avait choisie. Non car il avait décidé de laisser son défunt ami dicter ses nouveaux choix vestimentaires, mais en raison de l'endroit où il se rendait. Pour s'y faire accepter, il lui faudrait penser comme McCree – enfin, plutôt comme Jesse, le gamin qu'il avait capturé il y a trente ans par une chaude journée de juillet.

Soldier fourra sa veste et ses vieux vêtements dans un grand sac à dos avec des vivres, de l'eau, des munitions et le Pacificateur de McCree. Il plaça les deux champs biotiques qu'il lui restait dans ses poches, se saisit de son fusil et quitta la vieille maison sans demander son reste.

Il était sûr que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître avec son nouvel accoutrement. De plus, le chapeau noir et l'écharpe bleue dissimulant son visage n'avaient rien à voir avec sa visière tactique, beaucoup trop reconnaissable. Mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure, et Soldier décida tout de même de se rendre à sa destination par des moyens détournés.  
Il ne mit toutefois pas longtemps à rejoindre le Nouveau-Mexique depuis le Nevada, même en empruntant deux trains différents. Par chance, ils étaient tous des modèles récents capables d'atteindre des vitesses phénoménales, et avant que le soir tombe, l'ancien commandant était arrivé à Santa Fe.

Il « emprunta » une voiture jusqu'à la Route 66 – de toute façon, vu ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, un vol de voiture de location ne serait qu'une broutille de plus dans son casier judiciaire. La lune venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, son estomac se nouant lorsqu'il dépassa un vieux panneau ventant la beauté des gorges du Deadlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée en faisant jurer Zarya en russe je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à CYKA BLYAT   
> Aussi faire Espagnol LV2 et Russe LV3 ça sert pour écrire des fics wow


	4. Liens distendus

Pour une chambre d'hôpital, la pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Widowmaker avait l'habitude de chambres plus petites- enfin, cela faisait un bon moment depuis qu'elle en avait vu une pour la dernière fois, mais de ce qu'elle parvenait à se rappeler, les chambres d'hôpital étaient d’ordinaire étriquées. L'assassin se dit que la Griffe devait avoir un budget suffisant pour s'offrir une grande aile médicale et les chambres allant avec. Ne s'attardant toutefois pas plus sur la question, elle se dirigea vers le seul lit de la pièce, ses talons cliquant sur le sol à chaque pas décidé qu'elle faisait.

La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant pénétrer une brise fraîche qui faisait doucement bouger les rideaux. Widowmaker se souciait peu de l'air frais, mais en revanche elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le son que le vent produisait. Il contribuait à rendre la scène s'offrant à elle plus sombre et solennelle, et si elle avait encore été capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, elle se dit qu'elle serait probablement à la fois intimidée, mal à l'aise et excitée.  
Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tient sa Némésis à sa merci.

  
Tracer était allongée sous les draps bleus, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant au rythme lent de sa respiration. On lui avait enlevé son chrono-accélérateur, que Widowmaker savait reposer dans un coffre-fort caché dans un placard de la chambre. La brune, d'ordinaire débordante d'énergie, avait l'air étrangement calme, comme si elle était simplement endormie et, pour une fois, apaisée. Mais la sniper savait voir au-delà des apparences. Tracer avait été plongée dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à que la Griffe ait achevé les préparatifs pour la procédure. La même que celle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour tuer Amélie Lacroix et donner naissance à Widowmaker.  
  
L'assassin s'arrêta lorsqu'elle eut atteint le lit, et réfléchit aux options qui s’offraient à elle.  
Elle pouvait assassiner Tracer dans son sommeil artificiel, prenant ainsi sa revanche sur la pilote. Ou elle pouvait se contenter de la blesser. Bien sûr, dans tous les cas elle aurait à faire avec les réprimandes de la Griffe, mais c'était une chose dont elle avait l'habitude.

Elle opta pour un troisième choix et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la Britannique. Widowmaker la regarda plus intensément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, étudiant le visage familier avec attention. Un vague souvenir frémit dans les tréfonds de son esprit, une image qu'elle pensait avoir été effacée avec le reste de la mémoire d'Amélie, une image floue d'une timide ballerine dont le cœur battait pour la pilote la plus renommée d'Overwatch.  
Son estomac sembla soudain lui peser, et Widowmaker haleta légèrement à cette sensation. Elle prit une grande inspiration et quitta rapidement la chambre. La sniper n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être aussi proche d’une Tracer aussi vulnérable aurait pu lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais elle s'était visiblement trompée. Décidant d'effacer l'incident de son esprit et de prétendre ne jamais avoir rendu visite à la pilote, elle s'enfuit de l'aile médicale, son ventre protestant encore.

 

* * *

 

« Une bière, s'iouplait. »

  
L'endroit était aussi sordide que dans ses souvenirs, à croire que les gorges du Deadlock étaient figées dans le temps, restées telles qu'il y a vingt ans. Le seul bar du coin était miteux à souhait, désert à part pour quelques ivrognes s'énervant sur un jeu de cartes. Les fenêtres étaient crasseuses, et la moitié des ampoules ne fonctionnait pas. Le barman s'intégrait parfaitement au décor ; son visage était buriné par le soleil et crevassé de rides. Lorsque l'homme lui apporta sa pinte, Jack l'entama aussitôt, se fichant que le verre soit plus blanc et tâché de calcaire que transparent. Il avait besoin de courage liquide avant d'entreprendre ce pour quoi il était venu.  
  
« Vous êtes pas du coin. »  
  
C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question. Soldier avala sa gorgée de bière et haussa les épaules.  
  
« Bien vu. Je viens faire un peu de tourisme. »  
  
Le tenancier éclata d'un rire gras, dévoilant une dentition à moitié dorée.  
  
« Du tourisme, sapé comme ça ? Ben voyons. J'en ai entendu, des blagues, mais celle-là... »  
  
Soldier ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre, et de toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour parler à un type aussi délabré que l'endroit qu'il tenait. Il finit sa pinte tandis que l'homme vociférait contre les autres clients, qui avaient commencé à se battre. Le vieux soldat regarda le barman les mettre dehors, offrant un spectacle pitoyable de vociférations incohérentes et de coups de poings manquant leur cible.  
  
« Ils savent jamais quand s'arrêter de boire, ces cons. » grogna le barman en claquant la porte derrière eux. Soldier se crispa lorsqu'il le vit verrouiller la vieille porte de bois, et porta instinctivement la main à « son » revolver.  
« On va pouvoir parler, maintenant. Oh, pas la peine de vous servir de vot’ joujou ! J'suis un type sympa, moi. Pas comme les gars du gang. »  
  
Soldier se raidit immédiatement à la mention du groupe de criminels. Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire carnassier, et l'ancien militaire sentit son estomac se tordre - McCree lui offrait toujours le même sourire lorsqu'il avait trouvé un point faible chez le blond.  
  
« Ohoho, j'ai fait mouche on dirait ! Je sens qu'on va avoir à parler. Allez, v’nez. »  
  
Le barman prit place à une des nombreuses tables couvertes de taches et adressa un signe à Soldier, l'enjoignant à faire de même. Hésitant, le soldat finit toutefois par le rejoindre. Il ne savait expliquer pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose avec cet homme qui le poussait à lui faire confiance. Sans mot dire, il se leva de son tabouret au comptoir et prit place en face du barman.

« Si on faisait les présentations, hein ? Enfin, vous savez sans doute pas que je m’appelle Earl, mais moi j'sais déjà qui vous êtes, Jack Morrison. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?! »

Les yeux de Soldier s'étaient exorbités lorsque l'homme avait mentionné son nom. Personne en dehors d'un groupe très restreint n'était censé le connaître, et surtout pas ce parfait inconnu.  
  
« Wow, on se calme. C'est juste que mon vieil ami m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »  
« Par vieil ami, vous voulez dire... »  
« Ce bon vieux Jesse, ouais. »  
  
Soldier déglutit péniblement. De quel droit McCree lui avait-il donné des informations aussi confidentielles ?!  
Il s'en voulut aussitôt de penser de la sorte - McCree n'était plus, et si l'homme en face de lui disait la vérité au sujet de leur amitié, alors il faudrait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

  
« Vous... vous connaissiez donc Jesse. »  
« Connaissiez ? Pourquoi le passé ? »

  
Soldier se flanqua une gifle mentale. Une erreur stupide qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter par l'émotion. Mais Earl ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir :

  
« Vous torturez pas. Je sais déjà que Jesse n'est plus ici. »

 L’ancien commandant s’affaissa légèrement sur sa chaise. Aux yeux de n’importe qui, le geste aurait été à peine perceptible ; mais il sembla au soldat que le poids de sa culpabilité s’abattait d’un seul bloc sur ses épaules. Il avait tenu Jesse dans ses bras durant ses derniers instants, il avait vu toute étincelle de vie quitter ses yeux ambrés. Il l’avait pleuré. Mais entendre quelqu’un d’autre dire que McCree n’était plus parmi eux avait quelque chose de terriblement solennel ; l’espoir qu’il se fut agi d’un horrible cauchemar ou d’une hallucination, secrètement nourri par Soldier, avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se refusa à les laisser couler, par une fierté qu’il savait stupide.

« Oi, mon vieux. Je crois qu’il vous faut un remontant. »

Soldier entendit Earl se lever, suivi du bruit d’un liquide coulant dans deux verres. Le barman revint rapidement, posa deux shots sur la table et enjoignit son compagnon à vider son verre. Le vieil homme s’empressa de s’exécuter, l’alcool brûlant sa gorge. Il fit signe à son hôte de lui verser une autre rasade ; le barman s’exécuta, en profitant pour se resservir également. Un troisième shot suivit.

« Ca fait du bien, hein ? C’est du fait maison. Une vieille recette des McCree. »

L’esprit de Soldier avait commencé à légèrement s’embrumer – cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ingéré autant d’alcool en si peu de temps -, mais pas suffisamment pour qu’une telle information ne lui suffise pas à comprendre qui se tenait réellement en face de lui.

« Vous… vous êtes de sa famille, pas vrai ? »

Earl hocha la tête, un sourire triste fleurissant sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées.

« Son p’tit frère, ouais. »

Soldier effectua un rapide calcul. Jesse avait trente-sept ans ; l’homme en face de lui n’en avait donc probablement pas plus de trente-cinq. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant au vu de l’état dans lequel se trouvait Earl ; Soldier aurait plutôt estimé l’âge de son interlocuteur à une cinquantaine d’années. Cela le laissait d’autant plus perplexe que Jesse ne lui avait jamais mentionné avoir une famille, en dehors de son père et de sa mère décédée alors qu’il était encore enfant.

« Vu la tête que vous tirez, il a pas dû vous parler beaucoup de moi. »

L’ancien dirigeant d’Overwatch détourna le regard. Il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise d’avouer à son hôte que son propre frère ne l’avait jamais mentionné.

« Ca m’étonne pas, tiens ! Il sait pourtant bien que j’peux me défendre tout seul contre ces abrutis du gang. »  
« Quel est le rapport ? »  
« Il me disait toujours d’être très prudent, que si Martinez savait que j’avais réussi à reprendre contact avec lui je serais en danger. Mais ces crétins ne se méfient pas de moi, ils pensent que je cherche Jesse de mon côté pour me venger. »  
« Venger… ? »  
« De nous avoir abandonnés. »

Soldier baissa le regard. Quand lui et Gabriel avaient proposé à McCree de rejoindre Overwatch en échange d’éviter la case « prison à perpétuité dans un super max », ils n’avaient pas pensé à tous ceux que le jeune homme laisserait derrière lui ; pendant un temps, ils l’avaient même cru orphelin. Ils avaient simplement vu un tireur d’élite gâchant son talent dans un gang de trafiquants minables.

« Il ne vous a pas abandonnés, il n’a pas eu le choix. C’était partir avec Overwatch ou moisir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. »  
« Je le sais bien, Jack. J’l’ai compris récemment, mais toujours pas ceux du gang. Ils sont un peu cons, faut dire, mais bon. J’vous en veux pas de m’avoir enlevé mon grand frère." 

Il adressa un regard appuyé à Soldier, qui comprit le sous-entendu lourd se cachant derrière la prétendue absolution d’Earl. Si Jesse lui avait donné son nom, alors il lui avait probablement dit quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qui était censé rester entre eux, mais qu’il savait que le cowboy aurait été incapable de taire s’il avait été bavard au point de divulguer la véritable identité de Soldier.

 

* * *

 

 

« C’est non. Je refuse. »

Cela devait faire à peu près la cinquantième fois qu’Angela répétait cette phrase, et Reaper commençait à en avoir plus qu’assez. Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à exprimer sa frustration autrement qu’en lui flanquant de simples gifles. N’importe qui d’autre osant s’opposer aussi fermement à lui aurait probablement été réduit en un tas de chair tuméfié depuis bien longtemps, mais Reaper n’arrivait pas à faire souffrir sa prisonnière davantage, pour une raison qui lui échappait.  
Peut-être était-ce le souvenir d’avoir, il y a bien longtemps, trop caressé la peau douce d’Angela pour être capable de trop l’abîmer, même des années après.

« J’avais compris les cinquante fois d’avant, Ziegler. Mais quitte à être aussi têtue, tu pourrais au moins daigner expliquer pourquoi. »  
« Parce que ce que tu me demandes est ignoble. Je ne peux pas faire… _ça_. »

L’Américain éclata d’un rire sans joie, qui résonna dans les oreilles du médecin en face de lui. Il arracha brutalement son masque, révélant sa peau fumante et constellée de cicatrices chéloïdes.

« Parce que _ça_ , c’est pas ignoble, peut-être ? Tu ne t’es pas gênée pour le faire, pourtant. »

Reaper s’était attendu à ce que sa captive détourne le regard, mais ses yeux azurs ne bougèrent pas, restant fixés sur lui. L’expression de Mercy était empreinte non de dégoût, mais de peine, et presque de pitié.

« Je ne pensais pas que… que… »  
« Que ressusciter quelqu’un _mort_ depuis plusieurs heures pouvait mal tourner ? »  
« Arrête, Gabriel ! »  
« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le ton de l’homme vêtu de noir était monté d’un seul coup, comme si le simple fait d’entendre son prénom avait provoqué une réaction aussi violente qu’immédiate en son être. Pour autant, Angela continua de soutenir son regard, bien que des larmes aient commencé à ruisseler sur son visage blafard.

« Tu l’as dit toi-même, tu étais mort. J’ai perdu tant de monde, ce jour-là, j’ai dû identifier tant de corps… et quand j’ai vu le tien… j’ai pensé que ça marcherait, que je pouvais… que je pouvais réaliser l’impossible. »  
« Et tu l’as fait. »  
« Pas de la manière que j’aurais souhaitée. »

La voix de Mercy était tremblante, mais l’intensité de son regard ne faiblissait pas.

« Tout ce qu’on te demande, c’est de faire la même chose encore une fois. »  
« CA SUFFIT ! »

Reaper haussa un sourcil, étonné d’entendre son interlocutrice s’énerver. Le minois d’ordinaire angélique du médecin semblait peu à peu se déformer par la colère et la douleur.

« Tu voudrais que quelqu’un d’autre devienne ce que tu es devenu ? Ou pire encore, vu que tu me demandes de ressusciter quelqu’un mort depuis dix jours ? »  
« Son corps a été cryogénisé, je te l’ai déjà expliqué. »  
« Tu ne comprends rien, Gabriel ! La vie et la mort sont des choses sacrées, avec lesquelles je n’aurais jamais dû interférer. Je ne veux plus jouer les apprenties sorcières. »  
« Curieux, ces considérations morales. C’est parce que le test a échoué que tu as renoncé ? »

Angela pleurait réellement, désormais. Son flot silencieux de larmes s’était transformé en un torrent bruyant, entrecoupé de hoquets.

« Arrête ça ! Je ne voulais pas- je ne _pouvais_ pas te perdre ! Pas après Ana, pas après Jack, pas- »  
« J’étais donc un troisième choix. »  
« TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! »

Enfin, le regard d’Angela se détacha de l’homme en face d’elle- **_non_** , se reprit-elle, ce n’était plus un homme, c’était une créature qui avait les traits de Gabriel Reyes. Une pâle copie de l’homme qu’elle avait tant aimé. Le torse de la jeune femme s’abaissa autant que le permettaient les liens enserrant son corps, et elle cacha au regard de Reaper son visage déchiré de tristesse.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Mercy avant de tourner les talons. Il savait qu’elle finirait par céder, surtout quand elle saurait _qui_ il lui demandait de ramener à la vie- mais avant de lui révéler cette information, Reaper devait émousser sa volonté. Alors qu’il sortait de la cellule, il décida de lui porter un nouveau coup en lâchant sans même se retourner :

« Au fait, on n’a pas trouvé qu’un seul corps dans les ruines de votre base. Il y en avait un autre. J’espère que Jesse ne te manquera pas trop. »

Avant que la porte ne claque derrière lui, Reaper put entendre un hurlement déchirant de désespoir. Mais il lui aurait été impossible de dire s’il venait d’Angela ou des tréfonds de son propre esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arf, un chapitre après une pause de presque un mois ! Foutus partiels...   
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	5. Dissimulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> Voici donc le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire, qui sera pour le coup presque entièrement consacré à notre trio de fugitifs.   
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !   
> Bonne lecture ~   
> \- Sarah

« Les gars !!! Oh mon dieu, vous allez pas le croire ! »

Deux regards surpris accueillirent l'entrée tonitruante de Lúcio dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. Le jeune homme avait un sourire lumineux comme Junkrat et D. Va n'en avaient pas vu depuis l'attaque du QG, et ils avaient hâte de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre leur partenaire dans une humeur si joyeuse.

« Regardez-moi ça ! »

Il matérialisa une page Hypernet devant eux. L'hôtel offrait gracieusement un accès au réseau durant les premières vingt-quatre heures, et le DJ s'était empressé d'en profiter pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles. Bien lui en avait pris, car il fut récompensé par un air confus puis radieux de ses compères.

« Si Soldier est recherché, alors ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir ! » s'exclama Hana en joignant les mains.  
« Y'a d'autres avis comme ça ? » demanda aussitôt Junkrat, ses yeux emplis d'espoir fixés sur Lúcio.

Le Brésilien savait très précisément ce que Jamison aurait voulu entendre ; malheureusement, il n'y avait que trois autres avis de recherche, et aucun ne concernait Roadhog.

« Pas pour d'autres personnes qu'on connait... mais peut-être que le vieux 76 est une priorité pour eux, et qu'ils s'intéressent pas aux autres. »

Lúcio ne croyait pas vraiment à ses propres paroles, mais il ne voulait pas entamer l’espoir naissant de Junkrat. Le jeune homme avait été plutôt distant et grognon depuis leur arrivée dans une petite ville du Nevada, quelques heures après sa crise d'hystérie, et s’il parvenait à reprendre un peu de poil de la bête, cela ferait du bien à tout le groupe.

« En revanche, euh... il y a aussi un prix sur nos têtes. »

Pour preuve, le jeune DJ leur montra une autre page Hypernet, qui contenait cette fois-ci leurs trois identités civiles et pseudonymes.

« Pft, ça fera jamais qu'un pays en plus dans les soixante-treize qui m'veulent ! »  
« Parle pour toi... » soupira Hana, sa gaité précédente soudainement envolée.

Lúcio glissa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en un geste rassurant. Il avait déjà été confronté à la loi et aux forces de l'ordre lors de sa révolte contre Vishkar - sans toutefois être activement recherché - mais la Coréenne n'avait jamais été dans l'illégalité. Sans compter que si se cacher de la Griffe s'annonçait déjà comme un véritable défi, si le pays entier se mettait à les traquer, il leur faudrait rivaliser de ruses et d'ingéniosité pour rester en liberté.

« Pourtant on a rien fait d'mal, non ? Enfin, j'veux dire, y'a cette histoire avec le van et tout, mais ça vaut pas cinq cents mille dollars par tête, ça... »  
« D'après ce site, on est accusés de terrorisme et d'homicide. »  
«Quoi ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! » L’effarement d'Hana avait visiblement été remplacé par une colère outrée. « Vous pensez c'est la Griffe qui est responsable de ça ? »  
« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient pu corrompre des gens haut placés. » opina sombrement Lúcio. « Les riches et puissants ne sont pas si durs que ça à convaincre. »

Le trio demeura silencieux un moment, les trois fugitifs perdus dans leurs réflexions. Ce fut Junkrat qui finit par rompre le silence :

« Bon, j'crois qu'on va pas pouvoir faire long feu ici. On reste le temps d'avoir un plan, et on s'tire. »  
« Pour aller où ? Si tout le monde nous prend pour de dangereux criminels, on ne sera en sécurité nulle part, même en bougeant tout le temps. »  
« Faites-moi confiance, être en cavale ça me connait. D'abord... »

Jamison regarda longuement ses deux compagnons, inspectant chaque détail de leur apparence. Hana se lassa vite de son manège, et allait lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque le blond prit la parole :

« D'abord, va falloir qu’on s'occupe de vous. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Vous m'faites confiance ? »

D. Va et Lúcio échangèrent un regard méfiant. Ils étaient un peu réticents à l'idée de remettre leur destin entre les mains d'un criminel bardé de troubles mentaux, mais ledit criminel se trouvait également être leur seul espoir de s'en sortir. Ce fut Lúcio qui hocha la tête en premier, suivi par Hana. Jamison eut un rire satisfait, avant de prendre la main du Brésilien dans la sienne.

« On va commencer par toi ! Hana, tu vas m'aider ! »  
« A faire quoi ? »  
« Ben, à faire en sorte qu’on vous reconnaisse plus. »

Le blond semblait soudainement excité, comme si la perspective de métamorphoser ses camarades l’enchantait au plus haut point. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, après tout ; lorsque lui et Mako étaient en cavale, il leur arrivait rarement de devoir changer d’identité. Le duo de Junkers n’avait aucunement peur du danger, ni de se faire reconnaître, étant donné qu’au vu de leur réputation peu de personnes osaient s’en prendre à eux. Mais avec Lúcio et D. Va, il en allait autrement. Jamison les savait capables de battre au péril de leur vie pour défendre des causes qu’ils croyaient justes, mais il doutait de leur capacité à faire face à des mercenaires prêts à tout pour obtenir la récompense que les jeunes célébrités valaient.

Après un petit sprint dans les couloirs de l’hôtel, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Jamison courut jusqu’au van, et farfouilla frénétiquement dans le bazar que le véhicule contenait. Il en tira plusieurs ustensiles, ainsi que des vêtements en tous genres, qu’il fourrait dans les bras de ses acolytes au fur et à mesure. Pendant ce temps, Lúcio regardait nerveusement autour d’eux, priant pour que personne ne les reconnaisse. Mais le parking était désert, fort heureusement.  
Enfin, Junkrat jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’intérieur du van, avant d’en claquer la portière d’un air satisfait.

« Ça devrait être bon. Allez, en route ! »

Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à cavaler vers l’hôtel, suivi de près par les deux autres fugitifs. Une fois le trio arrivé dans leur chambre, Junkrat ferma les rideaux miteux qui encadraient les fenêtres, puis il barricada la porte au moyen du meuble sur lequel reposait une vieille télévision. Il invita ensuite Lúcio à s’assoir sur le lit et prit place à côté de lui.

« Bon, bon, bon. Qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Si Lúcio était mis mal à l’aise par le regard inquisiteur de Jamison, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Debout derrière l’Australien, Hana regardait la scène d’un air à la fois suspicieux et amusé, se demandant ce que Junkrat pouvait bien avoir en tête pour le DJ. Après un long moment de silence pesant, le blond fit signe à la jeune gameuse de s’approcher.

« Dites-moi c’que vous en pensez. Si on te coupe les cheveux- »  
« Non. » refusa Lúcio. « Désolé, mais j’ai pas trop envie. »

Junkrat grommela, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« OK, ça part bien. J’peux les lâcher, au moins ? »  
« Euh, ouais, vas-y. »

Le criminel ne se fit pas prier, s’empressant d’ôter l’élastique que le musicien utilisait pour retenir ses dreadlocks. Aidées par Junkrat, les épaisses mèches tombèrent autour du visage du Brésilien, encadrant son visage confus.

« Ca ne change pas grand-chose, Jamison. » soupira Hana.  
« Rah, sois patiente ! Prochaine étape, la barbe. Là, y’a pas le choix, elle dégage. Trop reconnaissable. »

Lúcio ne protesta pas, et laissa Junkrat lui raser sa barbichette. Heureusement, Hana pensa à déployer une serviette sur les genoux du DJ, histoire de ne pas mettre des poils partout sur le lit. Elle regarda l’Australien s’occuper du jeune homme, remarquant qu’il prenait soin de ne pas couper la peau du musicien. Elle trouva _presque_ quelque chose d’attendrissant dans la posture qu’avait adoptée Jamison : il tirait la langue, un air concentré sur son visage, tandis que sa main valide maintenait le menton de Lúcio en place.

« Y’a du mieux, mais ça suffit pas. » taquina la streameuse, sachant très bien quelle réaction escompter.  
« T’es _vraiment_ pas patiente, hein ! » grommela Junkrat. « Ensuite, j’pense que tu devrais enlever ça. »

Sans attendre la permission de Lúcio, il lui ôta les lunettes teintées que le musicien ne quittait jamais. Ce fut pour l’Australien l’occasion de remarquer que les yeux de Lúcio étaient d’un ocre chaleureux, et qu’ils pétillaient de vie et de malice.

« Ce ne sont pas des lunettes de vue ? »  
« Non, t’inquiète Hana, c’est juste pour le style. »  
« Raison de plus pour les virer. T’auras qu’à les remplacer par des lunettes de soleil bien grosses, pour essayer de cacher ton visage. Ah, au fait, ton tatouage est trop reconnaissable. »

Jamison laissa un moment de silence planer dans la chambre exiguë, faisant simplement cliqueter ses doigts métalliques tandis qu’un sourire maniaque s’étalait sur ses lèvres. Lúcio déglutit bruyamment.

« Euh, mec, tu penses pas… »  
« Te l’arracher ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence total, rompu bien rapidement par le rire hystérique mais joyeux du criminel. Lúcio sentit son cœur paniqué ralentir ; il avait oublié, l’espace d’un instant, à quel point le sens de l’humour de Junkrat pouvait être… particulier. Hana administra une petite tape dans l’épaule du jeune homme :

« T’es con, Jamison ! C’est pas le moment de faire ce genre de blague. »  
« Désolée, c’est juste que vous êtes trop naïfs ! J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Tu m’prends pour qui, j’suis pas un monstre ! Et puis ton tatouage est trop cool pour l’enlever. »  
« M-Merci. »

Toujours hilare, Junkrat attrapa un large pansement qu’il appliqua sur l’épaule gauche du DJ, recouvrant la grenouille encrée sur sa peau.

« T’as d’autres signes distinctifs ? Grains de beauté, mal foutu quequ’part, ce genre de trucs ? »

Lúcio réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Il avait bien une tâche de naissance, mais elle se situait au niveau de son aine et il doutait que quiconque soit au courant de son existence – pas la peine de la masquer.

« Non. » mentit-il.  
« OK, j’te fais confiance. Tiens, va te changer et mets-ça, on passera aux détails après. J’m’occupe de la p’tite diva pendant c’temps.»  
« C’est quoi, ce surnom ? »

Ignorant la remarque indignée d’Hana, Jamison tendit un petit tas de vêtements à Lúcio, qui s’empressa d’aller dans la salle de bains pour les enfiler. Les habits, une chemise et un pantacourt à motifs militaires, étaient trop grands pour lui, et il trouvait les couleurs sombres affreuses. Mais il comprit que c’était exactement l’effet recherché par Junkrat : lui faire porter une tenue à l’opposé de ce qu’il avait l’habitude de mettre. Lorsqu’il rentra dans la chambre, Lúcio remarqua que les deux autres n’avaient pas perdu de temps : D. Va était assise sur le lit, et Junkrat se tenait derrière elle, une paire de ciseaux à la main.

« Bon, pas de regrets, alors ? »  
« Aucun. »  
« Alors j’y vais. »

En un geste plutôt délicat, Jamison se saisit des longs cheveux de la brune, qu’il regroupa en une queue de cheval hâtive au moyen de l’élastique qui retenait d’ordinaire les dreadlocks de Lúcio. Puis, en un éclair, il coupa la queue de cheval, qui lui resta dans la main tandis que quelques mèches tombaient sur les épaules d’Hana. Silencieusement, le blond posa les cheveux d’Hana à côté d’elle, puis il retourna à son ouvrage, égalisant la coupe de D. Va du mieux qu’il pouvait. La jeune femme se saisit de l’épaisse mèche posée à côté d’elle, jouant avec tandis que Junkrat peaufinait son œuvre.

« Ça te change. » fit le musicien du groupe.

En effet, sa nouvelle coupe donnait un tout autre air à D. Va. Elle semblait légèrement plus âgée, plus mature. La Coréenne demanda avec un sourire un peu gêné :

« Ça me va ? »  
« Très bien. »  
« Bien sûr que ça t’va, je sais ce que je fais ! »

Le trio passa un bon moment à se transformer. Après sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, D. Va eut droit à un changement de garde-robe, remplaçant son short et son petit haut par une salopette de mécanicienne et un débardeur qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Jamison laissa, à sa demande, la jeune femme s’occuper de lui. Elle prit la tâche à cœur, s’occupant de transformer sa tignasse informe en une coupe plus branchée et passe-partout tandis que Lúcio lui choisissait des vêtements. Pendant ce temps, l’Australien travaillait sur sa prothèse de jambe, fabriquant un pied pour remplacer le bout du membre. Le « pied » en question était très artisanal, au vu du peu de ressources dont il disposait pour le fabriquer, mais peu importait : il serait de toute façon dissimulé par une chaussure. Prudent, Jamison ajouta un petit ressort qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de cette nouveauté en cas d’urgence ; en effet, il avait tellement l’habitude de sa vieille prothèse qu’il craignait que ce changement ne le handicape, surtout dans un combat.

Enfin, lorsque les trois complices furent satisfaits de leurs déguisements, Junkrat remarqua qu’il avait oublié un détail capital.

« Oi, p’tite diva, tu comptes pas garder tes moustaches, là ? »  
« Hein ? Si, je- »  
« Tu déconnes, c’est trop reconnaissable ! T’en connais beaucoup, toi, des gens qui se baladent avec des trucs pareils ? Attends, je vais te- »  
« NON ! »

Hana le repoussa violement, un air de panique sur le visage. Le blond fronça les sourcils, surpris de la réaction excessive de sa camarade.

« Eh, j’prends pas le risque de me faire gauler pac’que t’as pas enlevé ces trucs. »  
« Je ne veux pas les retirer ! »

Malgré l’épais masque d’aviateur qu’elle portait désormais, Lúcio put constater que les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient à s’embuer de larmes. Il s’approcha doucement d’elle, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas, Hana ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de t’énerver comme ça. »  
« Je ne- je- »

La Coréenne semblait à présent en proie à la panique, et Junkrat se saisit de l’occasion. Il se rua sur elle, une lingette humide à la main, et avant que le DJ ne puisse s’interposer, il frotta vigoureusement la lingette contre le visage de D. Va.

« C’est pas compliqué, quand même ! Pas la peine de faire toute une histoire pour- _oh_. »

Un sentiment proche de la culpabilité s’empara pour la première fois depuis longtemps des entrailles de Jamison, alimenté par les pleurs d’Hana et la manière dont elle essayait de dissimuler son visage. Malheureusement, ses deux compères avaient eu le temps de voir ce qu’elle tentait tant de leur cacher.

« Hana… »

La voix de Lúcio était emplie de compassion, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les larmes de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas de celle de celui qu’elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

« Pardon. J’voulais pas… j’savais pas. »

Jamison savait qu’il était trop tard pour s’excuser, mais il tenait tout de même à ce que D. Va sache qu’il n’avait pas agi par méchanceté. Il se saisit d’une petite mallette qui reposait sur le lit, avant de s’agenouiller auprès de la gameuse.

« Je, euh. Je peux… camoufler ça. »

Hana retira aussitôt ses bras de son visage, jetant un regard hargneux au blond. Ses joues étaient couvertes d’un mélange de beige et de rose, l’épaisse couche de maquillage dégoulinant creusée de sillons par ses larmes. De nombreuses cicatrices bariolaient les zones de peau découvertes par Junkrat et les larmes d’Hana, en particulier là où elle avait l’habitude d’arborer ses triangles roses.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! » vociféra-t-elle. « Ca fait des mois que je m’occupe de masquer ces abominations toute seule ! Alors- »  
« Si c’est des abominations, alors mes moignons, c’est quoi ? »

La remarque de Jamison coupa D. Va net dans son élan de furie. Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de se reprendre, le blond poursuivit :

« J’dis pas que j’suis plus à plaindre que toi, ou que t’as pas le droit de pas aimer tes balafres. Mais ça devrait pas t’rendre malade comme ça. T’es plutôt mignonne, et j’sais que plein de nanas tueraient pour avoir ton sourire ou tes yeux. »

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi ses cicatrices dérangeaient autant D. Va, car la réponse lui était venue avant même qu’il ne pose la question. D. Va n’était pas qu’une simple soldate ; elle était le visage du programme MECA, et avait de nombreux fans, de nombreuses personnes la considérant comme leur modèle, et qu’elle s’interdisait probablement de décevoir. Alors, elle se forçait à leur offrir une version d’elle complètement idéalisée, semblable trait pour trait aux posters à son effigie. D. Va incarnait l’espoir d’une nation, le courage de l’individu face à la menace pesant sur l’humanité. D. Va était une combattante farouche, une déesse de la guerre, une icône de la jeunesse aux traits lisses et au sourire lumineux, annonciateur des jours heureux à venir.

Mais Hana Song ne pouvait pas être parfaite sous toutes les coutures ; c’était une humaine, tout comme Jamison. Et les humains craquaient, parfois, surtout lorsqu’ils portaient des responsabilités bien trop importantes pour leurs frêles épaules.

« Ecoute, p’tite diva. J’ai une idée, ok ? Tu peux m’faire confiance ? »

Jamison lui tendit la main, s’attendant à ce qu’Hana l’ignore ou l’insulte. Mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune streameuse n’hésita que quelques instants avant de glisser sa main dans celle, métallique, de Junkrat. Le blond lui offrit le sourire le plus chaleureux qu’il pouvait – ce qui lui donnait l’air d’un psychopathe, mais Hana s’en satisfit.

Tandis que Lúcio se chargeait de démaquiller le reste du visage de la Coréenne, avec application et délicatesse afin de ne pas la brusquer, Jamison farfouillait dans la mallette qu’il avait posée à côté de lui. Il remercia sa paranoïa de l’avoir poussé à voler un tas de choses en apparence superflues durant son expédition en solitaire ; finalement, le set de maquillage serait bien utile. Les produits étaient d’une qualité médiocre, mais il pourrait s’en contenter ; après tout, il avait l’habitude de travailler avec du matériel douteux.

Lorsqu’il se retourna vers Hana, il comprit pourquoi elle avait autant honte de ses cicatrices. Une fois les couches de fond de teint et les triangles roses disparus, sa peau était parcourue d’estafilades sombres. La pilote de MECA avait les yeux baissés, et ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rouge ; nul doute qu’elle était embarrassée de se retrouver au naturel devant ses compagnons. Elle avait tellement l’habitude de dissimuler les marques qu’elle haïssait qu’elle avait l’impression d’être mise à nu sans son maquillage habituel.

« Hana. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique, tu sais ? »

Pour appuyer son propos, Lúcio pressa un baiser sur chacune des joues de la jeune fille, la faisant rougir de plus belle. Jamison détourna le regard, une mimique puérile traduisant sa gêne d’assister à une scène qu’il jugeait intime.

« Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Junkrat tint sa promesse de réparer son erreur ; sans même avoir à reproduire les quatre marques roses que D. Va arborait habituellement, il parvint à dissimuler les cicatrices de la brune. Tandis qu’il achevait d’unifier son teint, Lúcio ne put s’empêcher de siffler admirativement :

« Eh bah ! Je savais pas que tu t’y connaissais en maquillage. »  
« Bah, j’ai tout appris de ma mère. Elle était esthéticienne, avant la... enfin, avant que l’Omnium Core pète. J’adorais la regarder s’occuper des autres nanas, on aurait dit une artiste ! Parfois, j’lui piquais de son matos, et j’essayais sur moi. Les résultats étaient jamais grandioses, mais elle me rattrapait toujours le coup. »

Le DJ sourit en voyant l’expression que son camarade avait en parlant de sa mère. Il n’avait jamais vu le Junker avoir l’air aussi tendre.

« Pis après… bah, elle a du faire comme tout le monde. Récupérer de la ferraille et des trucs pour survivre. Mais de temps en temps, on trouvait de quoi se maquiller, et c’était le jackpot, j’peux vous le dire ! »  
« Ta mère a l’air d’être une personne bien. » sourit Hana alors que Junkrat commençait à ranger les divers pinceaux et palettes.  
« Elle l’était, ouais... »

Aucun des deux autres ne releva l’usage du passé et le ton soudain mélancolique du blond. Lúcio craignit d’avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à Junkrat, mais Hana fut prompte à changer de sujet, attrapant un miroir de poche dans la mallette pour admirer le résultat final.

« T’es vraiment doué, Jamie ! »

Junkrat sursauta presque en entendant le surnom que la brune lui avait attribué. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu droit à un petit nom qu’il ne sut comment réagir, se contentant d’hausser les épaules en marmonnant :

« C’est rien, j’te devais bien ça. »

Hana se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser le criminel, peu habitué à ce qu’on lui témoigne de l’affection. A peine se fut-il remis de ses émotions que les bras d’Hana le quittèrent, et la Coréenne se releva, sous l’air bienveillant et ravi de Lúcio. Junkrat se leva à son tour, remarquant que sous le masque qu’elle portait, les yeux d’Hana brillaient de reconnaissance et de joie.

 

* * *

 

 

Seule dans un vaste laboratoire, Mei-Ling Zhou ruminait de sombres pensées. Elle était assise devant une paillasse bardée de divers équipements électroniques, mais ne prêtait aucune attention à son expérience. La climatologue laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, qu’elle trouvait démesurée. Le laboratoire qu’on lui avait gracieusement offert était bien trop grand à son goût : certes, elle avait besoin de place et de matériel, mais pas autant.

De plus, l’endroit était isolé dans un recoin du complexe où elle se trouvait, et personne ne venait jamais la voir. De toute façon, qui _voudrait_ lui rendre visite ? Les seules personnes qui se seraient fait une joie de venir la retrouver n’en avait malheureusement pas la possibilité. Elles étaient soit captives, soit en fuite, soit…  
… soit mortes. Comme ses parents, dans une attaque d’Omniaques. Comme le reste de son équipe lors de sa mission en Antarctique.

Mais cette fois, c’était entièrement de sa faute.


End file.
